


UrIne Luck, We're A Match!

by DestielHardcoreLove, Swlfangirl



Series: The Midnight Ramblings [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Terminal Illnesses, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:21:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielHardcoreLove/pseuds/DestielHardcoreLove, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swlfangirl/pseuds/Swlfangirl
Summary: The moment Benny collapses on the baseball field, Dean's world shifts.  But he has a plan and there is no way he is letting Benny go that quickly.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Based off a really cute video of a guy surprising his best friend at the hospital that his kidney is a match.

It had all happened so fast. Benny was in the middle of stealing home when he yelped out a loud sound and crumpled to the ground. Dean was the first to get to him, but even then there wasn't anything he could do. He watched helplessly as the paramedics carried his best friend out on a stretcher. The game was postponed immediately and thanks to his baby Dean almost beat the ambulance to the parking lot of the hospital.

When the doctor came out hours later, half the team was sitting in the waiting room fidgeting and with worry and concern. Thankfully Benny was okay but the good news was only temporary. As it turned out his best friend was down to one kidney and his second wasn't going to last. They put him on the transplant list but even then the nobody seemed too reassured about his odds.

Dean had been torn up inside for days when the idea came to him. How he'd been so damn stupid not to think of it sooner he didn't know, but the least he could do was try, right? Benny was his best friend goddammit and he'd do whatever it took to keep the guy around.

His mom had been hesitant at first but after she saw the determination in him she knew she was fighting a losing battle and much to Dean's surprise his dad actually took his side. Soon he was at the hospital being tested as a potential match. He didn't tell Benny, was too afraid to get the guy's hopes up, maybe even a little more worried he'd be too disappointed himself if it didn't work out. Somehow though, Dean felt it was right..felt like he could really do this for Benny, he could save his best friend.

Waiting for the results was fucking painful and fucking terrifying. Dean could pee in a cup as many times as they needed him to but waiting, that was excruciating. He wasn't the most patient person on any day but with Benny feeling like shit and his warm, bright personality fading with each passing day, Dean was about to go out of his friggin' mind.

Fed up, Dean grabbed up his keys and headed toward the hospital. He needed something to pass the time and even a weak ass version of Benny was better than the quiet solitude of their shared off-campus apartment. He was tempted to grab some stuff from the gift shop but Benny's room was already piled full and Dean was hoping the next time he made it back it would be with some really good news so he figured he'd wait for the big gestures until then.

Knocking on the door he ducked his head in and smiled, wolf whistling as Benny rolled his eyes and fumbled with the gown that had fallen to the side as he went to climb in the bed.

"Shut it," Benny grumbled, slightly struggling to get back on the bed. He was trying so hard to keep his independence but every day that passed it was getting harder. Dean quickly moved to his side and without a word helped Benny get back in the bed. Even though shame flamed up his skin Dean made no comment, helping ease his anxiety a bit.

"What ya doin here brother?" Benny asked leaning back against the pillows.

"Well you know you're not my first choice for company, but Sammy's washing his hair...so I figured I had a few hours, days even," Dean teased. Visiting Benny was a double edged sword. Something hot and ugly curled in his chest when he saw his best friend in pain, but going about his normal life without Benny just wasn't an option. Dean felt empty and hollow inside without the smooth Louisiana drawl and boisterous laugh.

Benny chuckled softly, "Yeah I bet. I swear that boy grows out his hair just to piss ya off." He tried to comfortable but ended up wincing in pain. There were days where he was fine and he could get through it but others, like now, he just wanted to push the morphine button until he was asleep for hours.

"Hey uh...can you um, get me my…" Benny said, pointing over to his water jug. He hated asking anyone for anything and knew his face was turning red again from embarrassment.

Dean grabbed up the plastic jug quickly and poured Benny a cup full before handing it over. He was grateful that he was helping even if it was just something as stupid as getting him a glass of water. He could tell Beny wasn't comfortable with it but being of use really settled Dean so he tried to keep the atmosphere light. With a flirtatious wink and a smirk on his lips he said,"Hey, I bet I can find you a pretty nurse to charm into giving you a sponge bath if you want …"

"Haha, funny. You know as well as I do, my favorite kinda nurse don't work here," Benny grinned before downing his water then chewing on several ice chips. A dull ache was working it's way through his back and he groaned, searching out the morphine button. He let out a long sigh when he finally pressed that lovely red button.

Dean fluffed one of Benny's pillows for a lack of anything better to do and propped him up better. When he turned and his face was officially hidden he teased the line a little further. Knowing he'd flush even if he used his most joking tone, "Well I could probably steal a pair of scrubs if you're that hard up."

Benny actually laughed at that, his breath coming out in short gasps but it felt so good to laugh like this with his best friend, "Oh you'd make a pretty lil nurse," he chuckled, "You should get those baby pink ones I've seen some of the women wearin," he grinned reaching out to playfully pinch at Dean's arm.

"Hey, I could rock the fuck out of some pink," Dean countered back, feeling his face warm up even further. He couldn't hide the blush anymore though, so he turned his attention toward the tv where there was a game playing quietly in the background. "Hell, I'm pretty sure half the nurses down there would hand over their scrubs if they could get a look at you in all your glory."

"Such a flatterer," Benny grinned, his eyes taking in the pretty blush on his friend's face. He always loved to make Dean get red in the face, it helped magnify those damn green eyes of his. He grabbed up the remote and tossed it at Dean.

"You can change it, I know your tv crush is on about now," Benny teased.

"Doctor Sexy M.D. isn't a crush, it's a lifestyle choice!" Dean snarked, clicking through the guide until it stopped where he wanted. He would have left it alone if not for the way Benny had gotten into it lately too. They'd marathoned the entire first season just a couple weeks ago and now were almost caught up on the latest episodes. "Don't even pretend your ass wasn't just as interested in making sure the someone changed the channel.

Benny grinned, settling into the pillows the best he could, "Yeah yeah, keep talkin," he lazily threw an ice chip at Dean before turning back to the screen. It took only exactly three minutes before he fell asleep, the cup in his arm tilting and nearly falling off the bed.

Dean grabbed at the cup before it fell, gently tipping it out of Benny's hand. He pulled the ridiculous excuse for a blanket up over his friend, tucking it in at the sides and watching as his chest moved in and out. It was borderline creepy how Dean stared at Benny in his sleep but somehow the guy seemed to look more relaxed that way and Dean longed for the days when that was his normal state.

Once Benny was situated in the bed, Dean took his seat and finished out Dr. Sexy, even if his friend couldn't actually watch it with him, he refused to leave him alone. He waited a little longer until it was nearly dinner time before he decided to go home. Dean made sure to refill his ice and water pitcher before taking off. He squeezed at Benny's hand before reluctantly turning toward the door.

* * *

When Dean got the news a plan began to form in his mind. He wanted to surprise Benny with something special and he knew just the thing. He went to the closest department store and picked up a couple things, stopping at the florist on his way back. Sammy came along with his video camera, though Dean swore to himself no matter how tempting it was to make a copy he'd delete it if Benny asked.

He was a little nervous once he actually pulled everything out of the car. His hands were shaking a bit but he knew that he'd do whatever he had to do, to make Benny okay and if that meant tossing the guy a kidney, so be it. Burying his anxious nerves, Dean talked to the camera, told Sam and whoever might watch it one day exactly what was going on and what he planned to do about it. He smiled when Sam focused in on the poster he made and knew his best friend would laugh no matter how ridiculous it was, or maybe because of just that.

When he got off the elevator he knew he was only feet away and Dean's nerves spiked but so did his excitement. He couldn't wait to give Benny the news now so he rushed forward, eager to see the look on his best friend's face.

The door was open when he got there and a few of the nurses who knew to expect them were gathered outside of Benny's room. Dean wore his brightest smile as he got close enough for Benny to actually see him.

"Heya Dean what's all th-" Benny stopped in mid sentence when he actually read the sign. His eyes stared at the words, "Heard urine need of a kidney, want mine?" and it took a really long time for him to actually understand exactly what that meant.

"I-I...what?" Benny stammered, tears quickly springing into his eyes. He wanted to tear off the bed and hug his friend but that would take too long.

Dean felt a sting against the edges of his eyes but he fought through it, moving faster until he was only a foot in front of Benny. His best friend was shaking, trembling and Dean wanted nothing more than to pull him into a warm hug but first, he needed to make sure the guy understood. "The doc says I can give you a kidney. I'm a match, Ben!"

"R-Really? Oh my God Dean," Benny couldn't hold onto his emotions even if he tried. He pulled Dean in close until the guy was practically on the bed with him and cried against his shoulder. "I can't believe you would do this for me."

Dean laughed, awkward with emotion. He held tightly onto Benny and the warmth that emanated from the man even at his weakest. He clapped against on the hard planes of Benny's shoulders and back, clutching tightly at his arms as Benny kept pulling him closer, almost dragging him into bed with him. Dean went easily, too happy to have the moment spoiled by over thinking things. "C'mon man, it's not like I need it or anything...it's just a spare part at this point...might as well get some use out of it."

"You're saving my life though...I don't even know what to say...thank you doesn't even begin to cover this," Benny said, reluctantly loosening his hold on Dean so he could see his face, "Thank you Dean...thank you," he laughed a little at how silly he sounded but he couldn't help it.

"It's nothin' man. Not like I was just gonna let you check out on me." Dean said, his voice thick and heavy with emotion. Benny had finally gotten to him. He'd tried to play it off easy but now he was really starting to tear up and not even he could hold all of it in. Dean was practically shaking too by the time he got the rest of his thought out. "You're not allowed, I'm not having it."

Benny nodded quickly and yanked Dean back into a hug. It was then he noticed Sam with a camera and he rolled his eyes but honestly he didn't even mind. Years from now when he was healthy he'd look at that tape and be forever reminded what an amazing friend he had.

"So uh, when are we doin this thing?" Benny laughed gently pushing Dean off him again.

"I got a bag in the car, doc says they'll slice us open in the morning. Promised me I'd even get to be your roommate so you had to put up with all my bitching and moaning," Dean teased, grateful that Lawrence Medical had such an ample staff of people who genuinely gave a shit. It didn't hurt that Dean had an in with some of the board members

* * *

Benny yawned big and wide, his eyes slowly blinking open as the soft murmur of voices filtered through his clouded brain. Through the haze he could tell everyone was still there, Mary, Sam, his own foster mom Ellen, several of their friends who he couldn't see clearly but he was able recognize their voices.

"Oh, he's awake again," someone said and there was movement to his right. He blinked a few times and Ellen came into focus, a cup of water in her hands.

"What time is it?" he tried to ask but it must have come out a bit slurred. Ellen gave him an amused look as she pressed the cup to his lips. He took a long drink and groaned, letting his head fall back against his pillow.

"Where's Dean?"

"He's right here, if you'd turn your head more than two inches you could see that." Dean answered, chuckling to himself. He'd tried to stay awake for most of the time that everyone was fussing over him but he didn't have it nearly as rough as Benny did. Apparently the damage that his already failing organ had left behind needed a little more time to heal. Neither of them would be doing jumping jacks anytime soon but the doc made it clear that Dean would heal faster.

When Benny turned to face him and most of the room Dean smiled brightly back at his best friend. The guy was already looking a little better, even if it was just in the color on his cheeks or the fact that there wasn't a hazy cloud over the piercing blue of his eyes anymore.

"Heyyy Deano," Benny chuckled, letting his arm fling out to reach for Dean but they were too far away from each other. He was to tired to move his arm back and his eyes were already wanting to close again.

"Sweetheart, you need to try and eat something," Ellen laughed softly running her fingers through his hair.

"Thas not helpin ma," Benny slurred, even though he really didn't want her to stop. He blinked a few times and cleared his throat while Ellen and Sam helped him sit up a bit straighter.

"Don't worry, Ben I know one of the nurses out there I can make sure they move us closer together so you don't have to fall on your ass just to say hi," Dean offered, knowing he himself had nearly done it wanting to make sure his best friend was actually okay when he woke up. He had this irrational need to check Benny over and it seemed to run both ways leaving Dean with a tight warmth building in his chest.

"Kay...good...still thinkin I'm dreamin," Benny slurred. His head lolled to the side and he tried to get a better look at Dean but ended up falling asleep again instead.

"Poor kid," Ellen whispered, a surge of emotion locking up her throat. She had been so scared from the moment she watched her adopted son collapse on the baseball field. Leaning in she kissed Benny's forehead and sighed heavily before looking over at Mary.

"Maybe we should go and let them sleep?" she asked though her face probably betrayed her. She wasn't strong enough to make herself leave Benny's side.

"It'll be fine, El. They have each other, Dean won't let him feel alone." Mary whispered as she hugged one of her best friends. She wasn't eager to leave Dean either but she knew they'd both rest better if they didn't have to worry about easing everyone else's minds. Her son had a way of putting on a show no matter how tired he was and Mary knew he wouldn't really get any peace until they left. "C'mon Sam, I think your brother deserves a little break."

"Sure thing mom," Sam answered, going in for a quick hug first. He was sure to be gentle with his brother but also couldn't resist teasing him a little with what he knew. "I'll leave my laptop in case you get bored."

Ellen smiled as the other two filed out but before she followed them she turned to Dean and gave him a hug, "Thank you Dean, for savin my boy," Ellen whispered. She pulled away quickly before he could answer her and left the room just as their nurse Castiel slipped in.

"Hello Dean, how are you feeling?" Castiel said with a warm smile.

"I'm good but it looks like my neighbor is wiped out, he's okay though..right?" Dean asked a little worried that maybe Benny's body was rejecting the transplant. The doctor said it was a possibility but he didn't know any of the signs or anything, only that Benny was really tired but he guessed that was probably normal after what the guy had been through...still it didn't hurt to have it confirmed that everything was going to plan.

"Hmm," Castiel hummed softly and moved over to where Benny was slightly slumped over. He gently moved him around until he was in a more comfortable position and began to check the young man's vitals.

"There's no fever, the stitches look great...I don't think there's anything wrong. He's probably just exhausted but when the doctor comes back in the morning I'll leave him a note to check in on him," Castiel said, picking up the empty pitchers of water.

"Anything I can do for you other than filling up your water?" Castiel asked.

"Oh I could think of some things... " Dean teased, but didn't have the heart to keep it up. He was still a little worried about Benny, even if Cas said everything seemed okay. When the nurse finished rolling his eyes, Dean bit his lip shyly. "Do you think, I mean is it possible to move the beds closer together? I kinda wanna check he's okay for myself and we've both almost fallen out just trying to get a little closer..."

Castiel gave Dean a knowing grin and nodded. He moved the table that stood between the beds out of the way and slowly pushed Benny's bed a bit closer. The table was now on the other side of Benny and any nurse during the day shift wouldn't even realize something had changed.

"You two are adorable together by the way," Castiel teased, giving Dean a wink as he sauntered out of the room.

"W-What? We're n-," Dean didn't get to finish the statement before Cas was already on the other side of the door. His face was burning with heat and his pulse was spiking a little. Dean did his best to calm down, not wanting to set any alarm bells off on the machines hooked to him. He buried the tinge of embarrassment at how easily his feelings had been detected, instead focusing on how grateful he was that Benny had slept through it.

Dean reached for the tv remote, doing his best to turn it down quickly so that the sound wouldn't wake Benny up. Smiling over at his best friend Dean let a satisfied hum surge through him and turned his attention back toward the screen.

Benny had no idea how long he had slept this time but he felt like he weighed a ton and wanted to roll back over. When he tried something pulled at his arm and he groaned, remembering suddenly why he couldn't move freely. There was a hand on his shoulder and he blinked his eyes open to find Dean a lot closer than he had been last time.

"Hey," Benny said gruffly, reaching out himself to touch at Dean's side. He needed the reassurance that his best friend was real and not some drug induced dream.

"Hey, man...feelin' any better?" Dean prodded, content now that Benny was awake and at least somewhat alert.

"Mmm, still tired but I'm good," Benny took in a deep breath and relaxed. His eyes stayed open this time and he was grateful to see the smile on Dean's face. Benny didn't know whether if it was the lingering drugs but he grabbed up Dean's hand and squeezed his fingers.

"How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good man, but doc said I had it easy compared..y'know, so it's nothin'." Dean flipped his hand over and squeezed back at Benny's thick fingers. "Gotta say though, s'good to see you awake… had me worried for a second."

"M'alright Dean, everything's gonna be okay now," Benny said just before yawning, "What happened to the table?" he chuckled looking around for his water.

"S'over here I told ya I had an in with the nurse, Cas moved us closer but had to put the table over here. Ya need something?" Dean asked, eying over everything to attempt to get Benny what he needed before he even said anything.

"Nevermind. I gotchya," Dean answered for him, reaching out for the large cup with the ribbed straw hanging out of it. The water pitcher was staring back at and he wanted to smack himself upside the head for not knowing it sooner. Every single time he'd woken up he'd been thirsty it was only logical that Benny would be too. He refilled it and passed it over as quickly as he could which was still a bit slower than normal.

"You hit on him again?" Benny chuckled, greedily grabbing the cup and bringing it to his lips. He nearly drained it but he slowed down, "Oh that's better."

"Nah, he just rolls his eyes at me like I'm a cute puppy. A guy's ego can only take so much," he teased. Dean was a natural flirt, it's part of his charm but something about legitimately hitting on someone in front of Benny felt wrong and though he didn't want to dig any deeper than that, Dean always tried to behave himself.

Benny snorted out a laugh and patted Dean on the arm, "Aw but you are a cute puppy," he cracked up and tried to roll away when Dean flailed at him.

"I'll show you puppy," Dean grumbled under his breath but he could never stay mad at Benny for long, not that he was actually upset, but he liked to fake it. Couldn't let his best friend steamroll him, no matter how cute he was.

"I'm just teasin you," Benny grinned. He noticed the laptop on the table and pointed at it, "Ain't that Sam's?"

Dean winced as he lifted it off the table but the pressured ache in his abdomen slowed as soon as the weight of the computer was settled on his legs. He turned to look at Benny who was far more alert than he'd been all day and quickly decided he'd try to stay up at least a little longer. He'd missed hangin' out with his best friend and didn't want to spoil the opportunity.

"Yeah, Sammy left it in case we got bored. Wanna watch some netflix or something?" Dean asked, opening the lid to find a bright neon yellow post-it note.

Video footage is ready if you want to see it...just click on the film strip.

"Ohh looks like Sammy put the finishing touches on my surprise announcement… wanna see it?"

"Sure, wonder how many hits we'll get once it's loaded on youtube," Benny grinned, scooting a bit over to get closer.

"I dunno man, I hadn't even thought of uplo- wait this isn't outside the hospital?" Dean asked mostly confused because it started with Sam instead of himself and then he realized his brother was filming them just after surgery.

_"Is Benny okay? He's gotta be okay, Sammy. He's my best friend and he's all big and strong and stuff but he's not, y'know so he needs to be okay," Dean slurs, patting at his brother's free arm._

_"Of course he's okay Dean, he's right there," Sam said, looking over with the camera to zoom in on Benny's tired face._

_"M here, Dean…" Benny said though it was hard to make out what he was saying._

"I'm gonna kill that little shit," Benny laughed, lazily rubbing at his face.

"Not if I can get to him first," Dean mumbled, though he had to admit Benny looked adorable after having just woke up. It's nice that he'd gotten to see it once at least, even if he had to destroy it and his brother later. "You want me to turn it off?"

"Nah, there might be somethin funny," Benny grinned, gently moving Dean's hand away from the mouse pad.

_"Deeeeean, are you okay?" Benny called out, trying to roll over but couldn't move quite yet._

_"M'fine, Bennnyy...hows my kit-kit-kid?kitney? S'everything ok?" Dean asked, his mouth feeling strange around the words. He reached out for his friend but he could only touch air so he kept going until Sam had to push him back up onto the bed. "I'll just- I can hugs you later."_

_"I think it's okay...hold on," Benny grumbled._

_"Oh shit, Benny stay in bed you idiot!" Sam cried just as Castiel came rushing into the room._

_"He wans a hug...my best friend…" Benny sighed heavily and fell back against the bed as their nurse did something to his IV._

_"You can hug your best friend later," Castiel chided._

_"Noooo...now. He m-makes me feel better...always smells so good," Benny giggled._

"Uuuuhhh, maybe we should turn it off," Benny said, his entire face burning at this point.

Dean almost turned it off on instinct but something was pleading to know more, to see what happened next. He paused it, worrying his bottom lip between his teeth before he answered. "I'll turn it off if you want, but I mean… you were kinda drugged up I bet I say all kindsa crazy things too… y'know?"

"Okay…" Benny nodded, turning his attention back to the video.

"You sure?" Dean waited for the nod before he hit play again and the video resumed.

_"I do smell good!" Dean said, lighting up almost at the idea that Benny had noticed, "You smells good too Ben, like coconut and synnanim-cinininimiim, y'know that stuff that goes on the rolls. Cinimimum rolls."_

Dean's face was warm but he let it continue, pointing at the screen as if to say, "see I told you."

_"Thans Dean…"_

_"You two are idiots," Sam laughed._

_"M-Maybe but he's my idiot," Benny laughed, "Deannnn...do your lips taste as good as you smell?"_

_Dean's hand naturally flew to his mouth, feeling his tingling lips as he tried to think over Benny's question. Did his lips taste good? Dean tried to lick at them but he didn't really taste anything other than the soft fuzzy feeling that was leftover from the anesthetic. "I dunno, but I could get some chapsstick if you want? I bet they'd taste good if I had the chapssticks."_

_Dean leaned into his brother's side and whispered very loudly into the camera. "Sammy get me some chapssticks, I think Benny wants to kiss me."_

_Sam turned the camera to look at himself and made what Dean always called 'his infamous bitch face'. Shaking his head he just chuckled at his brother, "You two are ridiculous and when you come back down I am so blackmailing you both with this!"_

_Even though Sam clearly thought they were idiots, he still got some chapstick out of his pocket and handed it to his brother._

_"No, no, none of tha shit Dean...it's so gross kissing someone with that crap all over their face," Benny laughed._

_"No Sam, put it away.. " Dean rushed, looking scandalized at finding a tube of it in his hand._

_"Don't worry, Ben I don't have any, s'not anywhere on me so I'm good, no messy evil chapssticks."_

Dean cleared his throat, feeling the heat from the back of his neck spread all over, climbing higher until it reached his cheeks and ears. "Looks like we both said some crazy shit. Y'know...with the drugs and everything…"

Benny couldn't even get a word out, he was too busy laughing behind his hand. Sam was right, they were fucking ridiculous. Even though both of them were sporting matching blushes, he was hoping that maybe...somewhere down deep that it wasn't just the drugs talking.

Dean looked like he was about to hit pause again but Benny quickly grabbed at his hand, "I wanna see what else we said," Benny said with a warm smile.

Fuck, Dean thought to himself, but let the warmth of his best friend's hand curl around his own and bit the bullet. At least he wasn't the only one embarrassing himself. Letting out a shaky breath, Dean prepared himself for what could come next.

_"Good, good, Sammy...can you...water," Benny said, slumping back against his pillows. He was suddenly so tired._

_"Sure man, you feeling okay Benny?" Sam asked placing the camera down so it was aimed just at Dean and Benny._

_"Woah, s'omthin wrong with Benny? Ben? u'okay? Benny?" Dean asked a couple different times but nobody was answering him. Not Sam, not Benny nobody. His chest felt like it was being ripped open as he tried to move closer, to sit up and see Benny for himself._

_It wasn't long before he had hands on him pulling him back to the bed but Dean was fighting tooth and nail, the sounds of the room were muffled to his ears as he fought his way toward Benny. "You can't check out on me, you promisssed, Benny you promisssed!"_

_"Dean, hey calm down he just fell asleep, he's okay," Sam said quickly, helping Castiel get Dean firmly back on the bed._

_"Mmmm, M'kay cher, just tired...really tired," Benny groaned, forcing himself to peel his eyes open to focus on Dean's face. He looked so scared it made his chest hurt._

_"Don be s-scared, sweet-" Benny cleared his throat and took drink from the cup being lifted up to his lips, "I ain't checkin out on you yet sweetheart."_

_Dean relaxed back into the bed when he heard Benny's voice. He'd never been so relieved to hear his best friend than he was at that moment. Something dark and ugly had sparked its way into his heart at the thought of losing Benny._

_"Good, s'good. You promissed. You're my bestest friend, man I can't-" Dean choked off a wet noise and swiped at his cheek. "Can't lose you."_

_"Wish you were closer," Benny grumbled, "You ain't gonna lose me cher, you made sure of that," Benny chuckled trying to roll over onto his side._

_"Jussa kitney, wasn't usin' it anyways. S'not like my brain or somethin' kinda need that," Dean started, thinking through all the other things he'd have gladly offered up if it meant saving his best friend._

_Dean turned to his brother, doing his best to cover his mouth so Benny couldn't hear him. "Shh, don't tell him, Sammy but he's already got somethin' else of mine."_

_Sam was doing his best not to laugh, biting down on the knuckles of his fist. "What's that Dean?"_

Dean reached up and hit the pause button with a wide eyed panic. Something inside him knew that he couldn't let this go any further, couldn't let him reveal what happened next. His gut was churning at the thought of his best friend figuring out what he'd kept hidden for so long all because he was loopy from hospital drugs.

Benny frowned, watching at his friend was slowly beginning to have a panic attack. He gently took up Dean's hand again and squeezed his fingers, "It's okay Dean. I mean, you don't have to keep playin it but I'd like you to," he said softly.

He wasn't sure he could survive the embarrassment, but he'd never been able to deny Benny anything he wanted so somehow his finger moved over the keypad and back down to click play.

_"My heart!" There was no whisper left in his voice as the words filled up all the empty spaces of the room._

Benny's mind went a little crazy which felt all kinds of weird with all the drugs but the parts that were clear had his chest swelling so much he had to take in a sharp breath. Dean was trying to pull away but Benny gripped onto his hand tightly, not wanting him to move.

It was probably the cheesiest thing he had ever done but he slowly pressed Dean's hand against his chest and tried to give Dean his bravest smile, "You have mine too cher."

Dean couldn't really breathe, he knew, he just fucking knew that's what would happen and yet he still allowed for it. He couldn't look at Benny, couldn't face that even if the guy was still clinging to his hand...Dean was terrified. Scrubbing a hand down his face he tried to pull what was left of his courage up and say something. "Y-you don't have to-, Benny it's okay.. I mean I didn't do this because-"

"Hey shush. You listen to me Dean Winchester, you're my best friend who I've had this pretty huge crush on since we were probably freshmen. I'm not sayin any of this because you saved my life," Benny said with a deep frown.

He did his best to prepare himself for the let down so it took him a few seconds to catch up with what Benny had actually said, but once that happened Dean's head popped up quickly and he looked at his best friend with comically wide eyes. Taking in the sight of Benny looking somewhat bothered but serious. "Wait what?"

Then he took another second, holding his finger up to Benny so he didn't talk and confuse him as his brain processed the words exactly. "Freshman year, you've liked me since FRESHMAN YEAR and you didn't say anything?"

"I was scared, didn't wanna lose my best friend. Honestly didn't think you'd be into someone like me, thought guys like Cas or even that twink Samandriel were more your type," Benny grumbled looking down at his other hand that was playing with the blanket.

Too late Dean realized his reaction was a little harsh. He'd been surprised but the tone he used was a stronger than it should have been. Letting out a long sigh, Dean forced himself to be honest and tell Benny what he'd been holding in for so long. "No, no it's not your fault, I didn't say anything either.. I don't know when my um.. When I started thinking of you as something other than just my best friend but it's been awhile."

Dean's breath hitched in his throat a little as he tried to force out a laugh ."I only talked about Alfie to let you know I was into guys, or that I could be at least. I mean sure the kid's cute but I wasn't really interested…"

Benny laughed a little and moved his arm to wrap around Dean's shoulders, his body losing its tension when Dean snuggled a bit closer, "Sammy's right, we are fucking idiots," he said. Biting his lip he pressed a very light kiss to Dean's forehead.

"I meant what I said Dean."

"Me too," Dean confessed letting his head drop gently onto Benny's chest. It felt nice to be in the arms of his best friend but nothing compared to the knowledge that everything was going to be okay and that Benny wasn't going to be ripped away from him anytime soon.


End file.
